marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quons (Species)
He came into contact with the superhero team the Fantastic Four who were on vacation in Florida. Reed Richards took the opportunity to search for the so-called "Lost Lagoon". During their investigate they spotted Mowfus water, but when they try to get a closer look he manages to get away. Mowfus observed the humans as they relaxed on the beach. Mowfus worried he would be discovered so he took a serum to transformed him into a human. Arriving at a nearby oceanarium, he is mistaken for one of the employees and is asked to put on a performance with the dolphins. As he complied he was observed by the Fantastic Four. Impressed by his skills in water, Reed then asked the strange man to lead them on a mission to find the Lost Lagoon. The man agreed, and when they get close he shocked them when he suddenly smashes through the bulkhead of their submarine flooding it with water. The Fantastic Four followed after Mowfus in the water and are lucky when he leads them to an air-filled cavern. There they find Mowfus has reverted by to his natural form. A fight briefly broke out, but Reed called it to a stop when he noticed that the creature poses no threat to them at all. They soon discovered that it was trying to repair it's ship so the creature, it's mate, and their unborn offspring can return to the stars. Allowing Mowfus to depart, the trio watch from the surface as the alien ship blasted out of the water and into the sky. Seeking a Cure Mowfus was forced to return to Earth to get medicine when his mate; Bisq contracted an illness from their last time on there, and desperate for aid, it kidnapped Sue Storm for help. This lead to another battle with the Fantastic Four. But Eventually they learned the truth about Mowfus and his desperate actions and once again offer to help the family. With Bisq cured the family returned to the stars. Power Pack Mowfus was forced to leave behind their unborn children in the Lost Lagoon. But the eggs were discovered by a group of deep sea explorers. Mowfus attacked their ship, and was able to get a couple of the eggs back into the water. The crew was saved by Power Pack, who were on vacation in Florida. Bisq took human form and tried to recover one of the eggs from a museum, but failed. The crew returned to find more and Bisq attacked. She was knocked out by the captain and Mowfus came to the rescue. Franklin Richards learned the identity of the creatures from his father and convinced him to stop. Power Pack used their powers to heal his Bisq as the eggs began to hatch naming them Bruuk, Koln and Xak. Mowfus and his family departed the planet yet again. | Habitat = 85% covered by water | Gravity = 150% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 73% nitrogen, 24% oxygen | Population = 4.3 billion | Powers = Underwater Breathing. By drinking a special potion they can adapt standard humanoid form. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman to withstand gravity and water pressure. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Socialist | TechnologyLevel = Moderately advanced interstellar ship, advanced knowledge of biochemistry. | CulturalTraits = Adventurous, Courageous | Representatives = "The Monster from the Lost Lagoon", Bisq its mate and their children Bruuk, Koln & Xak | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Aquatic Races Category:Races of Aliens